Earth-10888
Premesse *I periodi sono distinti per colore, distinguendo così eventi vari e propri (che eventualmente ci sono dentro) dai "climi" che si respirano. *Abbiamo cercato di procedere per parole chiave, per rendere lo schema più fruibile. Perciò abbiamo messo delle didascalie provvisorie, sotto la legenda. Il progetto poi è di mettere invece dei link diretti. La sezione Avengers è in costruzione in questo senso; quella Magic è in modalità provvisoria. Testatele! *^* N.D. Illuminati al lavoro Cronologia Avengers X-Men Asgard U.K. Magic Altri 2000 Nascita X-Men (VS Confraternita) 2001 2002 Inizio invasione ruritana 2003 2004 Fermenti nella Dimensione Oscura 2005 Stephen Strange Sorcerer Supreme 2006 Fine invasione ruritana Krakoa event Invasione di Dormammu (I) e Umar 2007 Dono di Loki 2008 Fenice sostituisce Jean Nascita di Spider-Man 2009 Fenice nera 2010 Iron Man I Ritorno di Jean 2011 Fury's big week Nascita di "Cable" e attacchi di Sinistro Thor I Brian Braddock Captain Britain Triumph and Torment 2012 Avengers Assemble Esilio e poi fuga di Loki Black Air project Incidente spaziale di Richards e ciurma 2013 Avengers Mansion Avengers V2 Avengers Prime Lilandra e gli Starjammers Thor a Midgard Lady Loki S.T.R.I.K.E. > R.C.X. Invasione di Dormammu (II) Nascita di Red She-Hulk Nascita dei F4 2014 Kang the Conqueror Attacco di Cassandra Nova Thor 2 - TDW Midnight sons 2015 Inhumans Rogue VS Ms. Marvel R.C.X. > Black Air The Hulks VS Umar Siege of Darkness 2016 Age of Ultron Legionquest Fondazione di Excalibur Gravidanza magica di Wanda Maximoff 2017 Tracollo di Wanda Black Air > MI-6 2018 MI-6 > MI-13 Brian Braddock Re di Altromondo The Oath Chthon 2019 Avengers Disassemble Apocalisse (I) Arrivo di Cable dal futuro Ragnarok Spider-Man The Other 2020 House of M House of M Asgard in Oklahoma 2021 Virus Legacy Zero Tolerance Profezia del Vero Ragnarok Secret Invasion 2022 New Avengers Magneto rex: Genosha stato mutante New Mutants X-Force Earth-3515 2023 Avengers V3 ''' Deadly Genesis La Cura 2024 Secret Invasion II: Kree-Skrull War '''Young Avengers Secret Avengers Scuola pubblica: Xavier's Institute fo Higher Learning 2025 Children's Crusade Guerra civile Genosha. Magneto powerless. 2026 2027 Apocalisse (II) Messiah Complex 2028 Uncanny Avengers ' Avengers V4 'Uncanny Avengers 2029 2030 2031 The doctor is out 2032 Second Coming 2033 The quest for Sorcerer Supreme Wiccan Sorcerer Supreme 2034 Masters of Black Magic 2035 Ord di Breakworld e Danger Room 2036 Quest for Magik White Phoenix? 2037 Uncanny X-Force 2038 Providence: morte di Xavier Scisma 2039 2040 2041 2042 2043 Immortus Immortus Immortus Immortus Immortus Immortus 2044 2045 2046 2047 2048 Created with the HTML TABEL GENERATOR. Legenda * 2012-2018, HEROIC AGE: gli Avengers proteggono la Terra, i team supereroici hanno le loro più grandi imprese. * 2019-2021, CIVIL WAR: Scatenato dal tracollo di Wanda, è un clima di dibattito sulla registrazione e del controllo sui supereroi e sui mutanti. * 2022-2023, DARK REIGN: Osborn e Cabala al comando approfittando del momentaccio. Si forma una Resistenza su tutti i fronti che porterà alla rinascita. Preludio alle nuove generazioni. Avengers * Avengers V1: Sono quelli del film. * Avengers V2: Si aggiungono alla squadra: Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Ms. Marvel e Wolverine. Dopo, Ant-Man e Vision. * Avengers V3: 'Gruppo totalmente riformato dopo Dark Reign. Come cambiamento significativo, Bucky Cap invece che Steve Cap. Aggiunta di Falcon e Beast. *'Avengers V4: Gli Young Avengers diventano il team adulto. Si aggiunge America Chavez part time da Earth-10812 e Anya Corazon. X-Men *First Class: Cyclops, Marvel Girl, Iceman, Beast, Angel; *Second Class: Dopo Krakoa, aggiunta di Thunderbird, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Storm, Banshee, Sunfire; *Third Class: Soprannominati New Mutants in quanto un gruppo tutto della stessa generazione, arrivato in blocco a causa di Lorelei. Siryn, Cannonball, Mirage, Sunspot, Magma, Magik, Wolfsbane, Karma, Cypher, Warpath e Husk; *Fourth Class: Gli Icsini. Oltre a quelli citati, ovvero i ragazzi attivi come X-Men, vi è un altro centinaio di ragazzi che rimangono solo studenti. Asgard * U.K. *'S.T.R.I.K.E.': L'equivalente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. americano. A parte rispetto il SIS (Secret Intelligence Service). Dotato di psi-division. *Black Air project: Progetto segreto nato per la raccolta di materiale alieno dopo la battaglia di New York, sperimenta segretamente "misure preventive" per superpoteri e mutanti. *Fondazione dell'R.C.X.: Rimpiazza la storica S.T.R.I.K.E. e usa metodi decisamente più sbrigativi. Cerca di mettere fuori gioco Captain Britain, che sarà il responsabile poi del suo smantellamento dopo un anno. *'Black Air:' Riemerge la sotterranea agenzia Black Air, che prende l'eredità della R.C.X. Il grado di simpatia è lo stesso, ma lo nascondono meglio. *'Excalibur': Fondato da Shadowcat e Nightcrawler per fare conoscere il lavoro degli X-Men anche sul Continente. Si associa ai supereroi locali. *'MI-6': Scioglimento della Black Air. Grazie all'Excalibur, viene smascherata e smantellata dopo lo scandalo dell'operazione H.O.U.N.D. Ritorna tutto in seno al SIS e al rigido controllo di Sua Maestà. *'MI-13': Viene fondato Il Dipartimento (The Department) a cui vengono ricondotte tutte le faccende del soprannaturale. *'Secret Invasion': Rivela il capo del MI-13 come skrull infiltrato. Il comando passa a Pete Wisdom e tutti i supereroi britannici sono riuniti nel Dipartimento. Il ritorno dell'eroe: rinascita di Captain Britain e Faiza Hussain nuovo custode di Excalibur. Magic *'Triumph and Torment': Nomina ufficiale del Sorcerer Supreme. Victor Von Doom è riconosciuto come secondo mistico più potente al mondo. *'Invasione di Dormammu (II)': Possessione del Sorcerer Supreme e suo esorcismo. Ritorno di Clea. *'Midnight sons': Strange riunisce un gruppo di "mostri" o creature borderline nel mondo magico (Morbius, Jack Russell, Cloak & Dagger, Daimon Hellstrom) dando loro uno scopo: il soprannaturale caccia il soprannaturale. *'Siege of Darkness': La possessione del Darkhold e la dispersione delle Lilin. Loki e gli inganni al Sanctorum. *'Chthon': Tentativo di Chthon di possessione di Wanda Maximoff tramite Modred il Mistico. *'The doctor is out': La Terra è senza Sorcerer Supreme. *'Quest for Sorcerer Supreme': Invasione di Dormammu (III) tramite la possessione di Hood. La Terra ha di nuovo un Sorcerer Supreme (William Kaplan) *'Masters of Black Magic': Dottor Strange e Wiccan VS Daniel Drumm: il sacrificio di Jericho e la caccia ai maghi oscuri. Altri * Trivia Trivia Categoria:Setting